Eve
Eve is a genetically engineered bio-weapon. She, Sven Vollfied, and Train Heartnet work together as Sweepers. Appearance Eve has long, honey blonde hair that also doubles as a weapon in many of her battles. She has bright magenta eyes like her creator Tearju Lunatique (though in the manga Tearju has green eyes). She has the appearance of an 11-14 year old child. Eve's style tends to be a mix of classic femininity and gothic lolita. She often wears dresses, bows, and boots. Her preferred color of clothing is black. In the manga, her style transforms from a plain black dress and shoes to more elaborate clothing. Personality As a genetically modified clone, Eve has a robotic and straightforward personality. Originally accustomed to doing what others instruct her to, she becomes very focused when there's a good bounty. She's also competitive with Train, wishing to replace him as Sven's partner in the manga and generally wanting to be better than him in the anime. Since Eve was raised in a sterile, closed off environment, she is initially extremely innocent and naive. In both anime and manga, she has no idea what ice cream is until Sven introduces her to the sweet treat. After joining Train and Sven, Eve becomes very interested in the world around her. With an inquisitive mind, she becomes highly knowledgeable and enjoys reading books. She also likes to observe others to learn more about them. Her favourite book is "Heart-Pounding Survival" (Maroon Library). The anime suggests she has a crush on Sven. Anime Synopsis Train infiltrates the mansion and points a gun to Eve's head, with her remarking that she smelled blood. Sven interrupts and attempts to save her, leading Train to be targeted by Eve's bodyguards. There Eve transforms into her counterpart soul Adam, and stabs Sven, but he is later nursed back to health. She leaves the mansion, and Sven finds her in the park. There, Sven buys her ice cream and they both feed pigeons the cones. She is abducted by her guards, though, and Sven is unable to catch up with them. Later, Sven saves her from dying in the explosion of the lab. Train is still after her, and points a gun to her head, but stops before pulling the trigger. She then becomes a part of the team. She and Sven go to the fireworks show, and Eve senses Train. They find him nearly dead and take him back to their hideout where she nurses him back to health for the next week. During the final confrontation with the Apostles, Eve fights Leon, but only with enough force to stop him. She wanted him to return to his former life with friends, something she succeeds at. Later, she is kidnapped by the rogue Chronos number, Mason Ordrosso and hooked up to a machine called "Eden". In there, in her dreams, she meets the soul that dwells in her Adam. However, with some distraction, Eden veers off course. Train manages to destroy Eden, and saves Eve. Manga Synopsis Eve is created as a clone of Tearju Lunatique, the leading researcher on a team hired by Torneo Rudman. She is created with nanomachine technology and thus has the ability to transform parts of her body into any weapon or form she chooses. Eve is raised in an isolated environment and saw nothing beyond the laboratory and mansion of her owner. Train and Sven first come across Eve after agreeing to help out an infamous thief named Rinslet Walker. She wants to get some of the valuable research from Torneo's laboratories and the sweepers stand to gain a large bounty if they capture him. They head to the small country of Sapidor, where Torneo and Eve are. Train goes off on his own to scope out Torneo's mansion and he witnesses Eve killing several of Torneo's less efficient subordinates on his orders. The underworld tycoon calls it 'playing tag' but Train intervenes before Eve can kill the last one. She is surprise to sense that Train has 'the scent of blood' on him just like she does. Skills Bodily Manipulation: Eve is able to use nanotechnology to transform her body into various weapons. Initially only able to alter limited parts of her body, she is later able to transform her entire body at will, though it causes much strain on her body. :Arms: She generally turns her arms into blades, hammers and shields :Hair: she can turn her hair into fists, hammers, and microblades able to cut through steel :Skin: Eve turns her own skin into steel :Wings: she sprouts wings from her back to fly and fires the feathers as projectiles :Tail: Eve transforms into a mermaid in order to swim more efficiently. Feather Bullet: Is Eve's first projectile attack but it isn't meant to kill people so it is weak in comparison to her other attacks. The feathers are formed from incomplete nanomachines. : : Gallery EveLast.jpg|The last picture of Eve TrainSvenEve.jpg|Eve, Train, and Sven Eve.jpg|Eve from Black Cat Eve_from_black_cat_3.jpg|Eve with black sunglasses AdamAndEve.png|Adam and Eve EvebeatsupWoodny.png|Eve knocks out Woodney. Eve (pelo corto).png|Eve with short hair EveMangaEnd.JPG|Eve at the end of the manga Eve.png|profile Black cat-1.jpg|Train, Sven, Eve& Rinslet L.jpg|Train, Sven, Eve& Rinslet BC 0102.jpg|Eve & Sven Train Eve and Sven.jpg Black Cat .jpg TearjuAndEveTalk.JPG TearjuAndEve.JPG|Tearju holding baby Eve Eve.600.6951.jpg 2006-05-16-21421.jpeg 8816.jpg 735141_1278509631520.22res_209_300.jpg Black Cat - Eve In Kimono.jpg Black Cat v14 - 043.png eve 1.jpg imagesCAJHP21S.jpg imagesCA9I3DZZ.jpg Eve & Torneo.png|Eve & Torneo Video Game Eve.jpg|eve in video game Trivia * Yabuki wanted a name that gives the impression of innocence and pureness. So he came up with Eve. * Adam, Eve and Eden are all references to the story; The Garden Of Eden. This Story is referenced further with the overall nature of the virtual world, in which Adam and Eve live very comfortable lives * Train calls her Little Princess, as a nickname * In "To-Love Ru", a manga that is illustrated by Kentaro Yabuki, Eve and her powers were used as a design for the character Golden Darkness. Coincidentally, both of these characters share the same voice actor, creator and name (Golden Darkness' real name is Eve). * Eve's English voice actress Brina Palencia voiced Yin from the anime Darker than Black who has a close backgrond and personality to Eve. Also, Eve and Yin shares with Japanese voice - their seiyuu is Misato Fukuen. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sweepers Category:Female Category:Living